Inkjet printers utilize liquid ink to form images on media. Such printers typically use numerous colors of ink in order to provide color saturation and resolution in accordance with the expectations of the user. Traditionally, such inks are supplied to a printer by way of replaceable cartridges that are supported substantially or entirely within the housing of the printer.
However, users are often dissatisfied with the limited volume of ink that such cartridges provide, resulting in undesirably frequent replacement. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.